Nocą, gdy wszyscy śpią
by Cintre
Summary: Londyn, lata 70. XIX wieku. Myślała, że stoczyła się już na samo dno. Nic bardziej mylnego. Przecież zawsze może być gorzej.


_Londyn, Anglia, grudzień roku 1876_

Odkąd sięgała pamięcią, myśl o świętach Bożego Narodzenia zawsze wywoływała u niej bezwiedny uśmiech rozmarzenia. Powodów ku temu, przynajmniej w jej mniemaniu, istniało bez liku; wszystkie wydawały się tak błahe, że aż śmieszne. Co więcej – minęłaby się z prawdą, gdyby stwierdziła, że którykolwiek z nich dałoby się jakoś racjonalnie wytłumaczyć.

Wspominając święta, które spędziła w swoim rodzinnym domu, powinna raczej zgrzytać zębami i kląć co sił w płucach: wszechobecny brud, przeciekający dach, hasające po podłodze myszy. Zamiast zachwycać się radosnymi śpiewami na cześć nowonarodzonego Zbawiciela, musiała wysłuchiwać pojękiwań zalanego w trupa ojca i krzykliwych narzekań wiecznie – ale i słusznie – niezadowolonej matki, nie wspominając o burczeniu w pustym brzuchu, którego nawet „magiczna atmosfera" nie potrafiła wypełnić. Mimo tego w dzień Gwiazdki zwykła siadywać przy nieszczelnym oknie, zapominać na chwilę o ponurej rzeczywistości i przyglądać się przylepionym do szyby śnieżynkom, zachodząc w głowę, jakim, u licha, cudem coś tak małego mogła cechować aż taka idealność.

W tej chwili, w tym odludnym zakątku z trzech stron otoczonym murem, również prószył śnieg. Roziskrzone drobinki spadały na ziemię, tańcząc dziko w powietrzu, a ona wpatrywała się w nie załzawionymi oczami, uprawiając quasi-_miłość_ z ohydnym mężczyzną, którego poznała niecały kwadrans temu. Przyciśnięta do ściany ciężarem cielska, którego w normalnych warunkach nie dotknęłaby choćby i kilkudziesięciocalowym kijem, regularnie wzdragała się z obrzydzeniem, walcząc z falą mdłości. Trzy pensy – tyle kosztowała jej godność; tyle warta była dziewczyna, którą popchnięto na najniższy z możliwych poziomów upodlenia.

Wkrótce przysadzisty jegomość rzucił jej pod nogi należną zapłatę i oddalił się żwawym krokiem, nie wypowiedziawszy ani słowa. Pociągając nosem, skrzętnie pozbierała monety, po czym okryła się szczelniej połatanym płaszczem i z powrotem ruszyła do tawerny, w której spotkała swojego klienta; czuła się tak, jakby właśnie oblano ją wiadrem świńskich pomyj.

Na brudnym bruku leżała cienka warstwa śniegu, który szybko przemieniał się w szarawą, błotnistą papkę. Zdecydowanie nie służyło to jej wyziębionym stopom, wsuniętym w sfatygowane buty o potwornie cienkiej podeszwie; drżała z zimna. Ponadto już od tygodnia nie miała w ustach niczego więcej poza rumem, twardymi jak kamień sucharami i rozrzedzoną zupą, co do której jadalności żywiła poważne zastrzeżenia. Nieliczni przechodnie, którzy mimo chłodu i późnej pory nadal przebywali na zewnątrz, rzucali jej pogardliwe spojrzenia; niektórzy mężczyźni zerkali pożądliwie na jej nieprzyzwoicie odsłonięty dekolt. Chociaż z tego typu reakcjami stykała się już od ponad pół roku, wciąż nie potrafiła do nich przywyknąć.

Tęskniła za Royston. Tęskniła za otwartą przestrzenią i krwistymi makami, którymi latem obsypywały się okoliczne pola. Obskurne uliczki Londynu przyprawiały ją o gęsią skórkę. Nie cierpiała tych pozbawionych wyrazu gmachów, ohydnych zapachów, upchanych ciasno kamienic, w każdej chwili gotowych na ciebie runąć. Najbardziej nie znosiła jednak faktu, że wszystko wskazywało na to, iż utknęła w tym mieście na dobre.

Po paru minutach dotarła do celu; zapuszczony front gospody „Bazyliszek" rozciągał się przed nią w całej swej okazałości. Gdy tylko weszła do środka, mroźne, rześkie powietrze zastąpił gryzący odór potu i alkoholu, przez który odruchowo się skrzywiła.

Stanąwszy na palcach, zlustrowała tłum wzrokiem, wypatrując znajomej burzy wściekle rudych loków. Przy stole w rogu pomieszczenia powinna siedzieć Minnie – jej koleżanka po fachu – lecz zamiast niej dostrzegła tam mężczyznę, na którego widok z wściekłością zacisnęła pięści.

Przez krótki moment rozważała obrócenie się na pięcie i opuszczenie oberży, ale ostatecznie uznała, że nie miało to ani krzty sensu. Prędzej czy później i tak by ją znalazł, więc, wziąwszy głęboki oddech, zadarła wysoko podbródek i pomaszerowała ku niemu tak dumnym krokiem, na jaki tylko kobieta lekkich obyczajów potrafiła się zdobyć.

— Proszę, proszę — przywitał ją, gwizdnąwszy. Bezczelny uśmiech, który widniał na jego odrapanej twarzy, zdradzał, że brakowało mu paru zębów. Nie bez przyczyny wołano na niego „Bezzębny Teddy". — Ulica ci służy, złociutka — stwierdził bełkotliwie, przyglądając się jej zarumienionym od zimna policzkom i dużym, lśniącym od łez oczom; nie tkwiła w interesie na tyle długo, by zupełnie stracić urodę.

Zajęła miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu, jak najdalej od niego. Za sprawą zdenerwowania i strachu trzęsły jej się ręce, więc schowała je pod blat; nie przypuszczała, że ujrzy gębę tego parszywca jeszcze w bieżącym tygodniu. — Czego tu szukasz? — warknęła, starając się zachować zimną krew. Doskonale wiedziała, że pod wyświechtaną marynarką skrywał długi, piekielnie ostry nóż, który miała niegdyś _nie_przyjemność oglądać. — Carter ci nie powiedział, że nie dostaniecie niczego wcześniej niż w poniedziałek?

Zacmokawszy z dezaprobatą, mężczyzna przeniósł się na wolne krzesło obok niej. — Skąd tyle jadu w takich słodkich usteczkach? — spytał retorycznie, pochylając się w jej stronę. Z trudem powstrzymała się od splunięcia mu w twarz. — Stęskniłem się za tobą, Jolly-Polly — kontynuował. — I wiem, że ty za mną też. — Podskoczyła jak oparzona, gdy poczuła jego dłoń na swojej. — Poza tym założyłbym się, że od przedwczorajszego spotkania z Johnnym udało ci się już uciułać parę zaskórniaków, które z miłą chęcią mi oddasz. I to _teraz_, a nie w żaden tam poniedziałek.

Zacisnąwszy zęby, wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku. — Wróć za kilka dni — oświadczyła stanowczo. — Do tego czasu nie dam wam ani pensa.

W odpowiedzi otrzymała drwiący, fałszywy uśmiech. Nauczona doświadczeniem, świetnie zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie zwiastowało to niczego dobrego. Wyczuwszy niebezpieczeństwo, natychmiast poderwała się na równe nogi, ale nim zdążyła się oddalić, mężczyzna chwycił ją za łokieć i brutalnie pociągnął w dół.

— Posłuchaj uważnie, mała latawico — syknął jej prosto w twarz; to by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o sztuczne uprzejmości — albo natychmiast oddasz mi wszystko, co masz, albo osobiście zadbam o to, żeby twoja buźka przestała być aż taka śliczna.

Wyswobodziła się gwałtownym szarpnięciem, mrużąc groźnie oczy. Po chwili wahania z niechęcią wyciągnęła ukryte w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza pieniądze i położyła je na stole, patrząc gdzieś w bok.

— _Wszystko_, co masz — powtórzył dobitnie. — Wyciągaj po dobroci, inaczej wezmę siłą.

Mimowolnie wydała z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie zirytowania, ale posłusznie sięgnęła do kolejnej skrytki, tym razem ulokowanej w staniku. Na wypadek potencjalnego rabunku nigdy nie trzymała pieniędzy w jednym miejscu. Tak po głębszym – i płytszym zresztą też – zastanowieniu, było to działanie zupełnie zbyteczne, skoro i tak systematycznie pozwalała się okradać, nie podejmując nawet żadnych prób obrony. Nie bezpodstawnie jednak dała sobie spokój z odgrywaniem roli dzielnej wojowniczki o swoje mienie – gdy sprzeciwiła się po raz ostatni, niewiele brakowało, by wylądowała w rynsztoku z poderżniętym gardłem.

— Grzeczna dziewczynka. — Zgarnąwszy z blatu monety, Teddy z udawanym uznaniem poklepał ją po policzku, w reakcji na co odskoczyła lekko w tył. — Ojczulek pęknąłby z dumy.

Na wzmiankę o ojcu machinalnie zesztywniała.

— Zejdź mi z oczu.

Roześmiał się. Komiczna wściekłość, którą kipiała ta zuchwała dziewka, sprawiała mu zadziwiająco dużą przyjemność; wbrew staremu porzekadłu złość tylko dodawała jej uroku. Fakt, głupsza była od buta, ale i bez dwóch zdań ładniejsza od niejednej wytwornej damy, wokół której codziennie skakał tabun służących. W pewnym sensie Teddy wręcz delektował się widokiem jej nieznacznie rozchylonych, wygiętych w wyrazie obrzydzenia warg i rozedrganych nozdrzy; klatka piersiowa dziewczyny raptownie unosiła się i opadała, ściągając spojrzenie mężczyzny na jej niemal w połowie obnażone piersi, rozbudzając jego wyobraźnię...

Kiedy impulsywnie złapał ją za kolano, natychmiast strąciła stamtąd jego dłoń, ze zdumienia rozwarłszy szeroko powieki.

— Nie udawaj cnotki — ofuknął ją i powtórzył gest. — Każdy wie, co z ciebie za jedna — kontynuował, przesuwając rękę w górę. — Mała ladacznica — szepnął z rozbawieniem, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Nawet nie mrugnęła. — Mała, sprzedajna dziw-...

Zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, zamachnęła się i z całej siły uderzyła go w twarz. Nie spodziewał się tego, więc w efekcie wylądował na stole i wraz z nim, przy akompaniamencie donośnego zgrzytu, przesunął się o parę cali do przodu; drewniany kufel, który stał dotychczas na blacie, z głuchym hukiem spadł na posadzkę i potoczył się w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

Pobliscy biesiadnicy przycichli, z zaciekawieniem obracając głowy; bez większego zaskoczenia powitali tożsamość sprawcy zamieszania. Praktycznie wszyscy w okolicy dobrze znali Bezzębnego Teddy'ego. Jeszcze lepiej natomiast pamiętali wywoływane tu przez niego awantury, często kończące się interwencją funkcjonariuszy Scotland Yardu. Samemu zainteresowanemu większość bijatyk, w których brał udział, jawiła się jedynie jako rozmazane – czy też raczej „rozcieńczone" rumem – wspomnienia. Po ostatniej z nich policjanci ostrzegli go, że jeśli ponownie wpadnie im w łapy, to postarają się wsadzić go za kratki nie na kilka dni, ale na ładnych parę lat. Tym razem więc, kierując się troską o własną skórę, Teddy postanowił odpuścić.

Bez słowa podniósł się na nogi i obdarzył tę młodocianą zdzirę nienawistnym spojrzeniem, odkładając ukaranie jej na później. — Do następnego razu — rzucił na odchodne.

Gdy nie zostało po nim ani śladu, dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko i położyła głowę na stole, nakrywając ją przedramionami. — Niech mnie piekło pochłonie... — mruknęła pod nosem, niemalże chcąc, by rzeczywiście tak się stało. Z każdym dniem jej położenie stawało się coraz bardziej beznadziejne; zupełnie nie wiedziała, jak długo jeszcze to wszystko wytrzyma.

Parę minut później zacisnęła usta i wyprostowała się. _Użalanie się nad sobą w niczym nie pomoże. Ani tobie, ani im_, skarciła się w duchu. Nie istniało żadne inne rozwiązanie. Poza tym nie miała już sił i odwagi, by się postawić i raz na zawsze położyć temu kres. Zresztą, było już za późno na jakiekolwiek zmiany. Zabrnęła zbyt daleko. Nie mogła zawrócić.

Ale teraz, by nieco sobie ulżyć, musiała porządnie się upić.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zegary dawno zdążyły wybić północ, kiedy chwiejnym krokiem opuściła tawernę jako jedna z ostatnich. Mimo że dopisało jej szczęście i ze strony niektórych klientów doświadczyła nadzwyczajnej szczodrości – powabne uśmiechy, komplementy i eksponowanie biustu okazało się wystarczająco skuteczne, aby otworzyć męskie kieszenie – niestety nie udało jej się w pełni osiągnąć zamierzonego celu. Nie wypiła odpowiednio dużo, aby zupełnie zapomnieć o bagnie, w którym tkwiła, ale dość, żeby chwilami doznawać przebłysków wyśmienitego humoru.

Rum przyjemnie rozgrzewał dziewczynę od środka. W znacznym stopniu tłumił także jej niepokój o Minnie, o której miejscu pobytu wciąż nie miała najbledszego pojęcia. Swoją drogą, Minnie przepadała jak kamień w wodę tak często, że powoli stawało się to swoistą normą; ni stąd, ni zowąd znikała bez śladu, by po paru dniach pojawić się ponownie z niewiadomego pochodzenia szylingami, które roztrwaniała równie szybko, jak je zdobywała. Nikt z jej otoczenia nie zawracał sobie głowy pytaniami, skąd brała pieniądze. Trzeba było sobie jakoś radzić, nieważne jak; każdy pilnował swojego nosa.

Co prawda śnieg już nie prószył, ale na ziemi ciągle leżały jego resztki. Nocne niebo pokrywała warstwa chmur, zwiastując kolejne opady. Zewsząd otaczały ją pogrążone w ciemności budynki; ulice doszczętnie się wyludniły, nieliczne lampy naftowe pogasły. Panowała głucha cisza. Słyszała tylko nieregularny odgłos swoich kroków, kiedy, zataczając się z lekka, wracała do najętego lokum.

Niebawem odniosła nieodparte wrażenie, że coś się za nią poruszyło; mogłaby również przysiąc, że gdzieś w pobliżu rozległ się ledwie słyszalny jęk. Zmarszczywszy brwi, gwałtownie się obróciła, o mało co się nie przewracając. Aktualna pora nie sprzyjała bezpiecznym spacerom; w Londynie, a już zwłaszcza w Whitechapel, co rusz dochodziło do jakichś rozbojów bądź zabójstw.

Jednakże tym razem zamiast mordercy z siekierą dziewczynę śledził najzwyklejszy pod słońcem psa. Dość charakterystyczny, żeby oddać mu sprawiedliwość, bo z nietypowym, do połowy obciętym ogonem.

Na jej twarz samoistnie wstąpił błogi, nieco gapiowaty uśmiech; z miejsca polubiła tego futrzaka. Najwyraźniej nie była to sympatia obopólna, ponieważ gdy tylko się do niego przybliżyła, czworonóg warknął na nią ostrzegawczo. Parsknąwszy śmiechem, uczyniła to samo. Kundlowi zjeżyła się sierść na karku.

— Mądra psina — pochwaliła i wyciągnęła rękę, żeby go pogłaskać. Kiedy kłapnął zębami, natychmiast zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. — Od takich jak ja trzeba trzymać się z daleka — poradziła, starając się brzmieć śmiertelnie poważnie; efekt popsuł jej bełkotliwy głos.

Zdając się podzielać tę opinię, pies pospiesznie się oddalił. Z jakiegoś powodu ogromnie ją to rozwścieczyło. — A idź w cholerę, ty przeklęty kundlu! — zawołała za nim, trzęsąc się ze złości. — Poszedł precz!

Ostatecznie machnęła ręką i ruszyła w dalszą drogę, dziwnie zniechęcona. Nawet zwierzęta odwracały się do niej plecami.

Mijając jedną z tych wąskich, bocznych uliczek pomiędzy kamienicami, przystanęła po raz kolejny. Albo z racji swojego stanu zaczynała mieć omamy słuchowe, albo jej uszu znowu dobiegł przytłumiony jęk.

— Halo? — odezwała się niepewnie, rozglądając się na boki. — Jest tam kto? — Wydawało jej się, że w głębi alejki, tuż przy samym końcu, gdzie zaczynała się kolejna klaustrofobiczna ulica, dostrzegła rozpostartego na ziemi człowieka. Bojaźliwie przygryzła wargę; po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia postanowiła pójść ku leżącemu. — Halo? — powtórzyła, bez pośpiechu posuwając się naprzód.

Pierwsze, co zauważyła, to błysk złotego zegarka, który wystawał z kieszeni płaszcza nieznajomego.

Dopiero potem przyszła kolej na kałużę krwi, w której się znajdował, oraz na rękojeść, która tkwiła w jego klatce piersiowej; wyrazista czerwień i biel śniegu tworzyły przerażający kontrast. Widocznie najpierw zadano mu mnóstwo pchnięć w brzuch, a na koniec wbito nóż w serce.

Dziewczyna momentalnie otrzeźwiała. Jej puls raptownie przyspieszył, oczy rozszerzyły się w wyrazie skrajnego przerażenia. Zupełnie nie wiedziała, jak się zachować. Uciekać? Pobiec po pomoc? Nagle zaszumiało jej w głowie, i to bynajmniej nie przez wypity rum.

Mijały sekundy. Wciąż nie ruszała się z miejsca, w osłupieniu stojąc nad ciałem mężczyzny. Już nie żył – co do tego nie istniały żadne wątpliwości; jęki, które wcześniej słyszała, musiały być jednymi z ostatnich dźwięków, które wydał w swoim życiu.

Wiedziona jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym instynktem, powoli przy nim przyklęknęła, celowo nie patrząc na jego skrytą w mroku twarz. Następnie, nie do końca świadoma, co tak właściwie zamierzała zrobić, drżącymi rękami zabrała się do przeszukiwania trupa. Wyglądał na zamożnego – wykonany z dobrego materiału płaszcz, czarne, skórzane rękawiczki; osobie, która go zabiła, chodziło zapewne o rabunek. Tylko że czemu w takim razie ten potencjalny złodziejaszek nie zabrał wartościowego zegarka? Spanikował? Przestraszył się? No cóż, tak czy siak, ona nie zamierzała zmarnować okazji. Potrzebowała dosłownie każdego pensa. Poza tym po co nieboszczykowi jakiekolwiek dobra materialne? Na tamtym świecie i tak do niczego mu się już nie przydadzą, więc to nic złego je sobie przywłaszczyć, prawda? _Prawda_?

Szczerze mówiąc, nie była co do tego tak całkiem przekonana.

Znalazła o wiele więcej, niż się spodziewała; nie licząc pozłacanego zegarka, weszła także w posiadanie całkiem sporej sumki pieniędzy, pierścienia z jakimś dużym kamieniem i srebrnej, ozdobnej piersiówki.

Zajęta przetrząsaniem ubrania zmarłego, w międzyczasie wyszukiwała w pamięci nazwiska ewentualnych kupców...

— Hej! — usłyszała znienacka czyjś tubalny głos. Wzdrygnąwszy się jak spłoszony ptak, gwałtownie odskoczyła w tył i przewróciła się na ziemię; pewna część monet z donośnym brzękiem rozsypała się dokoła. — Ej! — Raptownie obróciła głowę. W oddali majaczyła jakaś pulchna postać. — Ej, co się tam dzieje?

Nie marnując czasu na zbędne kalkulacje, podniosła się z bruku tak sprawnie, jak tylko potrafiła, po czym w popłochu rzuciła się do ucieczki, nerwowo upychając w kieszeniach ocalone łupy. Pędziła przed siebie co sił w nogach; słyszała jedynie swoje ciężkie dyszenie.

Nie przerywając szaleńczego biegu, obejrzała się za siebie. Pusto. Uspokoiwszy się nieco, skręciła w następną uliczkę. Nie mogła pozwolić się schwytać. Musiała umknąć. Musiała wrócić do domu i...

Niespodziewanie potknęła się o własną nogę i runęła jak długa na ziemię.

Przez dłuższy moment nie wykonała najmniejszego ruchu, po części z oszołomienia, po części z braku sił. Po prostu leżała tam z twarzą w resztkach śniegu; dziwne ciepło, które poczuła w ustach, sugerowało, że za sprawą kontaktu z szorstkim brukiem rozcięła sobie wargę. _Niech mnie złapią_, pomyślała z goryczą. _Niech mnie zamkną_ _i dadzą wreszcie święty spokój!_

— Pomóc w czymś?

Na dźwięk obcego głosu odruchowo wstrzymała oddech. Parę sekund później powoli uniosła głowę.

W odległości nie większej niż dziesięć stóp ujrzała postać dość wysokiego mężczyzny. Szczegóły jego twarzy skutecznie zacierała ciemność, ale bez większego problemu zorientowała się, że pod względem zamożnego stroju przypominał trupa, którego ograbiła... _tfu_! – od którego zabrała kilka zupełnie niepotrzebnych nieboszczykom przedmiotów. Ponadto nie sposób było nie zauważyć nienaturalnej bladości skóry jegomościa, zwłaszcza zaś jego dłoni, na których połyskiwało coś czerwonego...

Niezdarnie podźwignęła się z ziemi, nie spuszczając wzroku z tajemniczej osoby naprzeciwko. Po raz ostatni serce biło jej tak szybko, gdy szła za swoim pierwszym klientem do brudnego pokoiku na tyłach „Bazyliszka"; podobnie jak wówczas, tak i teraz walczyła o każdy oddech. — J-ja... ja... ja t-tylko... j-ja... — wyjąkała niczym zepsuta katarynka, niezdolna ruszyć się z miejsca. Nieznajomy również nie zmieniał pozycji, przywodząc na myśl muzealny posąg, który jakimś cudem znalazł się na środku obskurnej uliczki.

Przez krótką chwilę oboje tylko obserwowali się nawzajem, aż w końcu dziewczyna nie wytrzymała: zacisnąwszy usta, gwałtownie obróciła się na pięcie i na powrót rozpoczęła szaleńczy galop. Wywołany strachem paraliż minął; do głosu doszedł instynkt przetrwania, który wrzeszczał jej do ucha, że właśnie uciekała przed śmiercią.

Nie zdążyła zbytnio się oddalić, kiedy znienacka uderzyła w coś twardego. Z piskliwym okrzykiem przerażenia odkryła, że mężczyzna, przed którym umykała, znienacka pojawił się tuż przed nią. Momentalnie odskoczyła do tyłu; już przymierzała się do zawrócenia i kontynuowania biegu, ale po napotkaniu przeszywającego spojrzenia nieznajomego nagle straciła wszelką chęć działania.

Stojąc tak naprzeciw swojego przyszłego mordercy, zaczęła powątpiewać w wiarygodność własnych zmysłów; wszystko, co się jej przytrafiło, wydawało się podejrzanie nieprawdopodobne. Z pewnością leżała teraz pod jednym ze stołów w „Bazyliszku", chrapiąc w najlepsze, a cała ta sytuacja rozgrywała się we śnie. W koszmarnym śnie, można by dodać. Aby to udowodnić, postanowiła się uszczypnąć, ale ręce odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Poza tym metaliczny posmak krwi, który czuła w ustach za sprawą rozciętej wargi, był zbyt wyraźny jak na zwykły sen, więc czy...?

Bzdury! Oczywiście, że śniła. Nie istniało żadne inne wytłumaczenie.

Chyba że... miała przed sobą jakąś zjawę. Albo gorzej... Przecież kiedy jako mała dziewczynka nie zachowywała się tak, jak powinna, matka zawsze ostrzegała ją, że pewnego dnia „doigra się" i że przyjdzie po nią licho. A ona, jak to naiwne dziecko, czekała na owo tajemnicze _licho_ praktycznie każdej nocy, truchlejąc ze strachu pod wyświechtanym kocem. Może wreszcie się doczekała?

_Tym lepiej dla mnie_.

— Najwyższy czas — westchnęła po chwili. — Myślałam, że już nigdy się nie zjawisz.

Mężczyzna uniósł pytająco brew, wydając się uprzejmie zainteresowanym. — Doprawdy?

— Nie wiedziałam tylko, że przyjdzie po mnie sam diabeł — kontynuowała cicho dziewczyna, jakby nie dosłyszała pytania. Następnie z niecodzienną dla siebie odwagą, którą zawdzięczała obecnemu w jej ciele rumowi, popatrzyła nieznajomemu prosto w oczy, zadzierając lekko podbródek. Jeśli miała umrzeć, to z resztkami pozostałej jej godności.

Dziwny jegomość nie wypowiedział ani słowa, przyglądając się swojej ofierze z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, dziewczyna natomiast z trudem panowała nad drżeniem kolan.

— No dalej — odezwała się niecierpliwie, kiedy milczenie się przedłużało. — Miejmy to już za sobą — dodała. Gdy mężczyzna wciąż nie reagował, niespodziewanie uderzyła go dłońmi w tors. — Zabij mnie. Zabij mnie wreszcie! Na co czekasz?

Zanim zdążyła mrugnąć, znalazła się przy murze, przyparta doń przez nieznajomego, który sprawiał teraz wrażenie zaintrygowanego.

Ludzie zazwyczaj skomleli o litość, a nie rozkazywali się zabić.

— Jak ci na imię? — spytał łagodnie, wpatrując się w rozszerzone ze strachu oczy dziewczyny.

— Clara — odpowiedziała sennie, choć mogłaby przysiąc, że w ogóle nie otwierała ust.

Wszystko dokoła momentalnie jej zobojętniało. W tej chwili istniały dla niej tylko te ciemne oczy, które znajdowały się tuż przed jej własnymi. Wciągnęła ją bezkresna otchłań, straciła grunt pod nogami. Nie podobało jej się to, ale nic nie mogła zrobić. Stała się marionetką, masą bezkształtnej gliny, którą nieznajomy mógł formować wedle swojego uznania. Znalazła się w potrzasku, bez najmniejszych szans na ucieczkę.

Znienacka gdzieś w pobliżu rozległ się jakiś hałas. Mężczyzna patrzył na Clarę jeszcze przez parę sekund; pomiędzy jego brwiami widniała delikatna zmarszczka, jakby intesywnie nad czymś rozmyślał. W końcu podjął decyzję.

— Chodź ze mną.

Po chwili po obojgu nie zostało ani śladu.


End file.
